ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Teamo Supremo
Characters Teamo Supremo * Captain Crandall / Cap (voiced by Spencer Breslin) - The leader of Teamo Supremo who believes that he is an alien superhero from another planet. He is often addressed as "Cap" by his teammates and his battle catchphrase is "Buh-Za!". In later episodes, Crandall's seemingly imaginary superpowers and backstory seem to actually become canon. In the last episode, he experiences a sudden burst of superhuman strength and defense. Also, his skin has been shown to turn purple when he gets very angry. His gadgets include a special Level 7 belt, as well as a yo-yo, marbles, a boomerang, and a shield. * Hector Felipé Corrio / Skate Lad (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - The Hispanic member of Teamo Supremo, Hector is the state's skateboarding champion. His main gadget is a patriotic-themed jet-propelled skateboard and his catchphrase is "Chi-Ka!". * Brenda / Rope Girl (also voiced by Alanna Ubach) - The sole female member of Teamo Supremo, she has purple hair and buck teeth and speaks with a Southern drawl. Her catchphrase is "Wuh-Pa!", and her gadget is a jumprope, which she uses as a lasso when combatting villains, but can also be used to transform herself, Crandall and Hector into their heroic alter-egos when all three jump rope together. Allies * Governor Kevin - The "groovy" governor of the state they live in. Voice: Martin Mull. * The Chief - The chief of police, who does not take kindly to Teamo taking the police matters into their own hands. He was a former US Cold War secret agent named Episolon. A recurring joke with the chief is when he takes a villain away, he'll make a witty line that ends with jail, prison, etc. (e.g.: "Come on, space fakes. You're about to take one small step...TO JAIL!!!"). He once tried to operate as a costumed superhero himself, using the codename 'Lawman', but made a hash of it since his 'gadgets' consisted of an umbrella and an eggwhisk. Voice: Brian Doyle-Murray *'Mrs. Crandall' - Crandall's human mother. He refers to her as "Earth Mom" since he thinks he is an alien. She is completely oblivious to the fact that Crandall and his friends are superheroes (or so it may seem). Voice: Julia Sweeney. * Jean Crandall - Crandall's older human sister. She always has a different career that she wants to be in every episode. Voice: Rachel Crane. * Mr. Paulson - The eccentric director of Level 7, a top-secret facility that makes Teamo's gadgets. Voice: Fred Willard. * Samantha - Mr. Paulson's assistant. * Mrs. Woolingantz - Teamo's schoolteacher who often excuses them if Governor Kevin needs them. She doesn't assign much homework, but gets angry when it isn't done. * Action - Crandall's dog. He is sometimes called to help Teamo in certain missions, ala Ace the Bat-Hound. * The Silver Shield a.k.a. Gordon - Crandall's grandfather, who has had a Captain America-like superhero identity. * The Dark Talon a.k.a. Nick - Crandall's other grandfather, who has had a Batman-like superhero identity. * Mrs. Corrio - Hector's mother. * The Twins - Hector's unnamed twin sisters, who often speak gibberish in unison. * Brenda's Mom - Brenda's mother, whom she seems to get her Southern accent from. * Barclae a.k.a. Diaper Dude - Brenda's baby brother, who once helped Teamo in one of their adventures. * Teamo's Dads - The kids' respective fathers, but not much is known about them as they've only been seen in one episode. Crandall's dad seems to read the newspaper a lot, and Hector's dad runs a skateboard shop. * Patience - The Chief's daughter. She has her mother's figure and her father's vocal cords. Voice: Vene Arcoraci. * Mauricio the Comedian - A black comedian. * Tiffany Javelins a.k.a. the Songstress a.k.a. Sally Smith - A teen singer whom Brenda idolizes. Originally worked for the Mischievous Manager, but turned good afterwards. (Strangely, Toon Disney's official site for the show still labelled her as a villain.) * Captain Excellent - An old superhero whom Crandall idolizes. * B. Barry Berylium - Chief editor of the state's newspaper, The Stately Planet. He prefers being addressed as "Chief" over "Sir". * Ollie Jimson - A rookie news journalist who works for Mr. Berylium, who finds it annoying that Ollie never calls him "Chief". His name is a nod to Jimmy Olsen. * Viva Voom - Governor Kevin's Dutch girlfriend from high school. She is now a movie actress, but still has her relationship with Kevin. * A fellow member of the school faculty is usually the one to tell Mrs. Woolingantz that Governor Kevin needs Teamo's help. Her name was never revealed in the series, nor did she ever actually have dialogue (she always whispers to the teacher). * The state's newscaster who always pops up on TV to deliver news. His name was never revealed either. Recurring villains * Baron Blitz - A short blue man, possibly from an alien world himself, with a German accent. He is known for taking control of wax statues, and later on bronze statues and animatronics. Voiced Maurice LaMarche. * Technor the Mechanized Man - Originally invented by Paulson to be a robot psychologist; now power-hungry. His henchmen are called TechnoCreeps, and he often travels in his power-sucking Magna Body. A spoof of Marvel Comics villiain M.O.D.O.K. * Chopper Daddy - A motorcycle-themed villain. * Scooter Lad a.k.a. Snake a.k.a. Justin - Chopper Daddy's son, who rides a scooter. He has twice tricked Teamo into believing they could trust him. Voiced by Pamela Adlon. * The Birthday Bandit a.k.a. B.B. the Clown - A clown gone bad. Often robs birthday parties and other special occasions. He is always accompanied by three similarly-dressed henchmen, the Party Favors, one of which is named Evelyn. He briefly changed his name to the Valentine Bandit when he kidnapped Viva Voom. Voiced by Mark Hamill. * Madame Snake - A femme fatale with the ability to change her appearance, as well as an outrageously bad fashion sense. * Mr. Large - A stereotypical mob leader who likes large items. Unlike most of the villains on the show, his henchmen have names: Ernie the Hat, Mickey the Shirt, and Rosie the Purse. Voiced by Edward Asner. * Helius Inflato - A guy who can inflate himself and fly, hence his name. He wants to build a casino in the state, but isn't allowed to. * Laser Pirate a.k.a. Larry - A former colleague of Paulson, he is the only pirate that doesn't like water due to a college incident. His hideout is a skyscraper that flies around (a possible homage to Monty Python's The Meaning of Life). Voiced by Tim Curry. * The Gauntlet a.k.a. Crawford - Formerly one of Paulson's co-workers, he continually wreaks havoc with a pair of powerful Gauntlets he's always able to steal. Voiced by Wallace Shawn. * Hypnotheria - A hypnosis-themed villain. Voiced by April Winchell. * Dehydro - A water-themed baddie. He has a habit of repeating himself, and repeating himself is what he does. He over-reiterates, and says things too many times. Voiced by Diedrich Bader * Mr. Vague - A rather dull bad guy with grey skin. He is never specific with what he wants to steal. * Electronica a.k.a. Polly Pixel - A former video game designer furious over the fact that players constantly beat her games using cheating devices. Voiced by Kathleen Barr. * " Alien Skull" - An alien supervillain/real estate baron. His real name is pronounced by clicking your teeth together three times. * "The Sinister Stylist" - An ex-soap opera actress who had a bad hair day and ended up humiliated by TV funnyman Maurico, due to the almost constant laughter of the audience attending that year's state awards show. She has since then sworn to give bad hair to everyone and display it to the world. * "D.J. Despicable" - DJ Despicable is a supervillain who used to be a popular radio DJ who created a song for Teamo called "Doin' the Supremo", however, he unwitingly signed a record contract that didn't allow him to collect royalties for his song being used on the radio. Enraged by this, he changed his name to DJ Despicable and he and his henchmen, The Mikes, used a special music to hypnotize people into doing a dance while he's on his crime spree. He was defeated by Teamo Supremo. Voiced by Casey Kasem. * "Will 2 Wynn" - Will 2 Wynn was Governor Kevin's opponent in his re-election. His real name is William Aloysius Wynn, but when Governor Kevin beat him in the election for high school class president (which according to Kevin, was the only time Wynn lost at anything), Wynn changed his name to Will 2 Wynn. Will seemed certain to win the election due to his massive campaign fund, which came from a group known as "Will's Friends". After doing some investigating in the archives, Teamo discovered that the group consisted of many of their archenemies, which caused Will to reveal his true motive. Will planned to get back at Governor Kevin for beating him, by helping every villain in the state get back at Teamo. However, Will was beaten and his criminal dealings were exposed, causing him to lose the election, as it is illegal to except campaign donations from criminals, and state law prohibits the election of anyone in jail. * Dr. Pogo - a mad-scientist-like villain who travels everywhere on a motorised pogo stick (as do his three henchmen). Category:Cartoons Category:Television series by Disney Category:Teamo Supremo Category:ABC Kids